cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Haro
"The light side may be strong, but the dark side is stronger still. You do not know the power I possess." '-Darth Haro' D'arth '''H'aro was born on 'N'aboo like his former friends 'A'shley and 'A'nakin 'S'kysword. 'H'e was born in the year '32 BBY '''under the name '''J'ason 'S'corpio and died in the year '''13 ABY at age 45, under the name D'arth '''H'aro, because of the fact that 'T'rask 'S'hadoweedler threw him off of a cliff. In the year '''19 BBY, he lost his left eye to a particularly angry rancor. H'is close friend, '''A'shley, then nicknamed him "'D'ementor". 'H'e then wore an eyepatch until his dying day. 'H'e joined the 'J'edi 'O'rder at age three and turned to the dark side when he was sixteen. Beginning Jedi Training At age 3 Jason was already teasing friends. Such as his most trusted friends Haen Kragrazor and Jay Rightflier. One bright and sunny morning, Jason was outside playing a game with Haen and Jay when his mother, Julia, called him inside to meet a very important visitor. When Jason went in, Kit Fisto was talking to his mother. Master Fisto was there to take Jason to the Jedi Temple, to begin his training. Jason was really excited. Julia would be very sad to see her child go, but it was something Jason had always longed for. So she faced her fears and Jason went outside again to boast to Haen and Jay. Then he packed his things and set off in Master Fisto's ship. When they reached the Jedi Temple, Jason was put into a clan of younglings. He quickly made friends and quickly got used to being in a group setting, learning how to properly use a lightsaber and how to use the Force. Jason was particularly good at both of those. He trained every day, as hard as he possibly could. Although there were few that quickly understood the basics of using a lightsaber, Jason was one of them and he quickly became friends with the other ones; Anakin and Ashley "Ahsoka" Skysword. Ashley, Anakin and Jason were top of the class in pretty much everything. Except meditation. Jason hated meditation. When it came time to clear his mind, he found that was the time it was fullest. Ashley had the same problem. Anakin could concentrate when he tried hard enough but rarely did he commit himself to it. Jason was dying to become an apprentice, and he got the offer right after Anakin did. Getting a Master One evening when he was thirteen, Jason was in his quarters playing with a ball when Master Yoda walked in. Master Yoda told him he had someone who would like to train Jason and teach him about the Force. Master Remulus Drag was an armoured man who was amazingly strong in the Force. He was a perfect match for Jason. Master Drag was very interested in what Jason was going to grow up to be, because he saw great strength in the boy, but he also saw greed and anger, which could be a path to the dark side. Missions The Clone Wars began in 22 BBY, but in 19 BBY, Jason Scorpio began to fight for the Republic. His first out of many missions was to Malastare. Second Battle of Malastare '''Jason: ''"That doesn't look like a droid base, why would they have Sith patrolling the outside?"'' Selina: ''"You idiot, it's a Sith temple!"'' Jason and his Master were assigned to shut down a droid base on Malastare, along with another Master, Saesee Tiin and his apprentice Selina. Jason and Selina were assigned to get into the droid base and break down the door, so that Drag and Tiin could bring the party in after them. Jason led a squadron of Shadow Troopers, and Selina brought three of her most valued and skilled troopers. Their scouting mission began on the top tower. Selina and Jason only had one pair of binoculars, which, of course, resulted in argument. Finally, Selina punched Jason in the gut and won the binoculars. She soon spotted the base, but, true to their luck, it wasn't a droid base. Jason muttered something like, "Mrrrrrfff" as he sat up, clutching the side of his stomach, and Selina leaped down from the box she was standing on to run down the ladder. Jason muttered something to himself and staggered after her. Within half an hour of scouting, they'd found the base. They had done a magnificent job of staying unseen, even the clones. Silena had put up an impressingly silent fight against a stray rancor. The clones all had the sense to hardwire their blasters to "silent" mode, and Jason was doing an okay job of stepping quietly. The base was not a base. Figures patrolled the outside, draped in cloaks. The building was in more of a temple-like shape than a base. It was also black and red. As they listened for noises, they heard a deep roar. Silena muttered "Sith" and rolled silently against the wall. Jason followed clumsily, and the clones shambled after clanking. The cloaked figures barely looked up at the armor noise. Silena, true to her smart manner, found a back door, unguarded, and they snuck through, but they were greeted with more cloaked figures wielding red-bladed lightsabers. Silena struck them with a statue she pulled down with the Force. Jason didn't understand, so he asked Silena. Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Humans Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Darth